


Oversight

by acidquill



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set sometime post 3x17. originally written Apr 4 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oversight

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime post 3x17. originally written Apr 4 2007.

Cuddy remembers what she told Cameron. She doesn't regret saying any of it; every reason she gave was perfectly valid. She's seen what happens when work and sex bleed into each other, and in all her experience it's never ended without someone being torn in two. Whether they admitted it or not.  
  
She should have realised months ago that anything concerning Cameron and love wouldn't follow the rules. The woman had married a dying man; she wanted _House_. And no matter what Cameron said, she's been in love with him the entire time; she never stopped.  
  
Chase was a distraction at best, a play for jealousy at worst. At the time Cuddy thought Chase had similar motivations himself, a quick romp in the janitor's closet now and then until he got tired of it. All in good fun, no one gets hurt. Which is exactly what she tried to get Cameron to understand. Sooner or later something was going to change and -  
  
 _He won't be the one that gets hurt._  
  
She just didn't think she would've been so wrong.


End file.
